What is Going On!
by Faithful Love
Summary: Hinamori Amu. a normal girl with problems that every other girl would have, but her life flips upside down when a new transfer student named Tsukiyomi Ikuto a playboy enters into her class. Secrets, and surprises await the two.
1. WHO!

i do not own shugo chara or the characters~ (just the story) teehee

**Chapter One**

**WHO?!**

_As I reach towards the dark figure of a boy I shouted "Wait! Wait! Don't leave me! NO!"_

Suddenly a hard flat surface hits my head, causing me to yelp in pain as I open my eyes. I jerk upwards, looking around my surroundings and find that I am lying on the floor of my hardwood floor. As I rubbed my head, I notice that it is broad daylight outside my windows. My room, always the light shaded colour of green I had ever since I was ten was shining from the sun as I began to stand. As I tried to stand, I noticed my feet were entangled in my blanket and I tripped. Slightly bothered by the sudden situation I was in; I looked at my digital clock. 7:45 Am. I then looked up at my calendar wall. Today was a Monday. I screamed and began to untangle myself from my blankets. I WAS GOING TO BE LATE! SHOOT! I quickly grabbed my school uniform of a plaid red skirt, white short-sleeved dress shirt, red tie, and black blazer.

I began to put them on when I noticed that the clock said 7:55 Am. Panicked, I ran out the door after brushing my teeth and hair and zoomed down towards my school. Since I lived about ten minutes away from my school, I decided to use the shortcut I found and only used for emergencies. I finally made it to my classroom and plumped down onto my seat. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7:40 Am. ticked off, I buried my head into my arms and laid my head on the desk. My clock was wrong. I rested my head on the table and fell asleep. A low voice suddenly boomed "Miss Hinamori, we do not sleep in class." My head shot up. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw my friend Yaya in front of me and Rima behind her grinning from my reaction. When it clicked in my mind that the voice was her, I frowned because I was pissed. I was also too tired to deal with anything so I placed my head back into my arms.

"Come on Amu! It was just a joke."

I brought my head up, showing her I forgave her and said "yea… I'm just tired so I'm going take a rest before class starts."

"fine." They replied, and left to their classrooms.

Sadly, when I brought my head back to my arms, the bell rang and class started.

When everyone went into their seats, our teacher came into the classroom. When he entered the classroom, the chattering stopped.

_Huh? What happened? Why is everyone so quiet?_

"Class, I would like you to meet a new transfer student that will now be attending Seiyo High School with all of us from now on, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

As soon as the teacher finished his sentence, the whole classroom was suddenly filled with high pitched screams from all the girls.

_God. What's their problem _I thought as I tilted my head up towards the front to see what all the commotion was, when I see a boy with short long navy hair and midnight blue eyes? When I looked, I saw that he turned his head towards me and stared right at me, smirking. Pissed off already, I sat up and took out my notebook. I then got my pencil and started doodling while the teacher tried to calm everyone down and continued.

xxxxxxx Ikuto's POV xxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as I walked into the classroom, all the girls stood from their seats and started screaming. I knew this was going to happen because no girl I've ever seen has ever not turned their heads and gaze at me. As I scanned the classroom I noticed a girl with pink, strawberry, hair. She was the only girl in the entire class not screaming and shouting, and that made her interesting. It was then I decided that she would be my "toy" for the rest of my time being here.

Xxxxxxx Amu's POV xxxxxxxxxxx

As our teacher continued on trying to introduce Tsuyomi Ikutu (or whatever his name was) I was starting to notice that the boy was staring at me like I was some sort of "toy". I immediately looked down at my notebook and continued doodling.

"now let's see… Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you can sit beside…"

_"Please don't let it be me! PLEASE FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE NOT BESIDE ME!" _I thought desperately as the slow teacher was still deciding where to place the new transfer student. As the teacher was rubbing his chin in thought, many of my "normal" female classmates were jumping and screaming out of their seats for the teacher to place the new student beside them.

"Hinamori Amu, considering it the only empty seat left."

_WHATTT!!!!!!!!! NO WAY!!!_

Before I could raise my hand in protest, the teacher had already turned his back towards the chalkboard to write a math equation for us to solve. Burying my head back into my arms in frustration, I notice a small gust of wind fly beside me and a presence of someone behind me.

I then feel a warm breath and heard the words "_Amu _huh? What a cute name for a little strawberry." In a seductive tone.

That made me snap. Seriously, this guy has no respect for a person's personal space and I intended to teach that to him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted at the top of my lungs when I shot up from my seat. When I opened my eyes, I saw everyone stare at me with wide shocked eyes except for one. I turned my head to see the teacher right in front of me.

"Hinamori-san, go to the office."

_Dammit… _


	2. Why Is This Happening to Me!

"_WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted at the top of my lungs when I shot up from my seat. When I opened my eyes, I saw everyone stare at me with wide shocked eyes except for one. I turned my head to see the teacher right in front of me._

_"Hinamori-san, go to the office."_

_Dammit… _

**Chapter 2**

**Why Is This Happening to Me?!**

**Amu's POV**

"_Why the hell did I open my big mouth?" _I asked myself dumbly while walking down the hallway towards the principal's office.

As I continued walking, I looked towards the ground thinking about the idiotic moron who just got me into a whack load of trouble.

Suddenly, I feel a small gust of wind fly by me. I tilted up my head to then feel something soft and warm on my lips. I opened up my eyes and saw…

Midnight blue eyes, and hair.

There stood Tsukiyomi Ikuto hands in his pockets, and leaning down towards me his lips pressed on mine; smirking.

Rage suddenly filled my whole body as I suddenly got an adrenaline rush. Without thinking, I started to swing my fists around, trying to hit the pervert in the face. Grinning, he lightly jumped and dodged each attack without even trying.

"TSUKIYOMI YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" I yelled furiously as I continued throwing punches in his direction.

Unfortunately for me, my shrill yelling attracted many students and teachers to poke their heads out of their classrooms to see what was going on. That also included the principal. When I finally noticed all the murmuring of students and teachers, I opened my eyes to see one principal glaring at me with daggers in his eyes. I turned my head around to find that Tsukiyomi Ikuto was no where to be found.

Embarrassment filled my whole body, eliminating any rage I had held before. I suddenly felt dizzy from everything that happened.

_"No. This can't be happening. Not this. Not in front of everyone!" _was that last thing I thought before everything began to blur and the noises began to quiet. My vision began to go black and the last thing I felt was something cold and hard hitting my side.

**Ikuto's POV**

When the slow dimwitted teacher finally said I was going beside a girl named Hinamori Amu, I smirked. The pink haired girl immediately raised her hand to protest, and I knew that then, I was going to sit beside her. The teacher then turned his back towards the chalkboard to write a math equation before she could say anything so, she placed her head to her arms in defeat.

A plan suddenly popped in my head and a devious smile crept up to my mouth. When everyone else directed their attention towards working on the math problem, as I swiftly made my way towards my seat. Before I sat in my seat, I quickly past the strawberry haired girl and leaned towards her ear.

"_Amu _huh? What a cute name for a little strawberry." I whispered into her ear smugly. I quickly stood back up and grinned to see what her reaction would be.

"_WHAT THE HELL!" _she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs as everyone (including the teacher) turned their attention and head towards the girl that now stood up straight from her seat with rage on her face.

I quickly sat in my seat and leaned towards my work, pretending to work while the teacher told Amu to go to the office.

After she left the classroom, I smiled and raised my hand.

"What is it Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Sensei, may I use the washroom?" I asked

"Yes, it's down the corridor near the principal's office."

_Perfect. _I thought.

When I made my way down the corridor, I saw a pink haired girl just about to pass the washrooms. Swiftly, yet subtle, I passed her. When she tilted up her head to see who it was, I quickly bent down and kissed her. Her eyes then suddenly opened into shock, and rage rapidly filled her face again. She then started to throw punches with her eyes closed, while screaming. I quickly and gracefully dodged all the punches while putting on a big wide grin.

_This year's going to be fun. _I thought to myself as she continued to throw punches.

I then noticed many students and teachers beginning to stick their heads out to see what the commotion was about. Quickly, I rushed into the boys' washroom. Resting my head on the door, I quietly listened to what was going on. After a few moments of murmuring students, I heard a thud. Then the screaming of students and teachers yelling "HINAMORI! ARE YOU OKAY?!!! HINAMORI!" caught my ears. Putting on a poker face of calmness, I stepped out of the washroom, only to find Amu lying on the floor. Unconscious.

Amu's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and squinted from all the bright light coming from a window. I looked around the white room wondering where I was, when I saw a woman dressed up like a nurse. The woman was in her mid thirties at least, but her face looked very young. She was dressed up in a white lab coat with a name tag that read "Aiyumi". I was in the nurse's office.

_Oh no…_

"Hinamori-san, are you feeling alright now? You were unconscious and I got worried that you might've hurt yourself."

As I positioned myself up to sit, I felt a pain on the right side of my arm. I flinched at the sudden pain.

"ugh.. Yea… I feel fine" I replied politely.

"Anyways, do you remember how you got unconscious?" asked the nurse.

Suddenly, images of Ikuto kissing me and me fainting from embarrassment caught my mind. A blush then crept up towards my face, which made the nurse raise her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well… I accidentally fell down the stairs because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I lied hastily.

"Oh well, try to be more careful next time, you got quite a bump on your arms. You were lucky that it didn't sprain. You might need to stay here for a while, so rest up okay?"

"Alright ma'am." I replied.

As the nurse left the room, I slowly closed my eyes to rest, when I heard another squeak of the door. My eyes shot open to find a tall, smirking boy with midnight blue eyes.


	3. Ohhhhh noo

Hello it's me again~~ lol sorry for the very short chapter but i just had track yesterday and i can't move T.T so sore.... ouou but i made it for standing jump and triple jump :DDD (yay! skipping skool 4 area~ lmao)

Anyways~ REVIEW! XD if i get more reviews i will write longer chapters! X33 and get them to ya guys sooner!

Sorry again for the short chapter. don't kill me T.T O.o

* * *

_As the nurse left the room, I slowly closed my eyes to rest, when I heard another squeak of the door. My eyes shot open to find a tall, smirking boy with midnight blue eyes._

**Chapter 3**

Amu's POV

My eyes were wide with shock. When I tried to move my arms or legs, I couldn't.

_Why?_ I thought to myself.

As Ikuto walked closer towards the edge of my bed, I was beginning to get scared. Smirking, he crawled onto the bed I was on and came closer. He then stopped when he was finally above me on all fours. At that exact moment, I desperately looked around for any kind of help, but no one was here. It was only me and him. As I tried to back away, I winced at the sudden pain from my right arm.

_Damn arm._

Time began to stop as the situation began to get stranger and stranger and all I could think about was help. I shut my eyes tightly as I was awaiting the fate I was going to receive when I suddenly heard a loud thud coming from the door.

"HI AMU-CHAN! WE CAME TO SE-"

I shot my opened to see a shocked Yaya standing at the doorway, mouth hanging wide open.

"Yaya you got to be quieter or you'll wak-"Rima appeared behind her, carrying a plastic bag in her hands.

She suddenly dropped the bag as she witnessed the scene. The contents of the bag scattered across the revealing the contents. Baked goods and treats scattered the floor as the two stood there in utter disbelief.

"um- Y-yaya? Rima?" I stuttered when I spoke, wondering why they were shocked.

I looked in front of me to realize the position we were in. Heat rapidly rushed towards my cheeks as I looked downwards. When looked downwards, I felt a sudden shift from the bed. I glance upwards to see Ikuto walk to the door.

"See ya later. _Amu_". He replied coolly while lifting up his right hand to wave goodbye. He then passed Yaya and Rima and left out of the door.

After he left, I sat upright on the bed. With the colour still splashed on my cheeks, I look towards Yaya and Rima. Still in shock, Yaya and Rima stood at the doorway, their eyes still the size of golf balls, speechless. After a few moments of waiting, they relaxed their positions and that's when the questioning began…

"WHO WAS THAT BOY!" yelled Yaya at the top of her lungs while I was covering my ears in pain at the sudden scream.

"No one." I said, but looked down to the floor almost immediately. Images flooded my mind as I blushed an even more deeper shade of red.

Unfortunately for me, Rima noticed and raised her eyebrow. She then grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her to whisper something to me. She then suddenly puts on a sad puppy face with eyes in the verge of tears.

"*sniffle* Don't you love me Amu?" Rima said in a sad voice as her mouth came into a shivering frown.

"WAIT NO! RIMA RIMA! OF COURSE I DO! RIMA! DON'T CRY!" as I waved my hands in front of me, with my face still a deep red.

Rima's eyes suddenly go narrow as she looks at me suspiciously. All the tears were gone, and her smile turned into a disappointed pout.

"Then tell me what happened." Rima ordered, with the same facial expression still intact.

"uh-hhh.. well… I… you see.." I stumbled, thinking of what to say in a situation like this. I was looking down, fiddling with my fingers when I hear Yaya say "ohhhhh I get it now~".

I shot my head up to see Yaya's face right in front of mine with Rima looking from behind curious. Startled, I staggered back a few steps, while Yaya smiled at me like an evil villain…

* * *

WHAT'LL HAPPEN?! :o wait till next time :) remember! more reviews=me working harder to upload more chapters~ XD


	4. WAIT! NO!

* * *

HELLOO again~ sorry bout the really long story update _teehee _^^; i was really busy with end of the year projects (*cough* FRENCH) and other stuff (*COUGH* TALENT SHOW. yep i was in it and i sang :D)and also i had a short writer's block.

So... about my last apoligy about that short chapter.... i got murdered by a chainsaw (*sneeze* KiNoMoTo18) and i had to recover too XDXD ( i know... no excuse....) but anyways~ to make it up to all of you, i wrote a long chapter (the longest one so far!~) and i wrote this while having a craving for strawberry pocky so....

Also, for my story, I'm planning on having 3 people in it! (YAY~~ I SAID MAYBE!) lol so just give me your name, description of you, clothing you might wear, personality, anything that would be very useful to me. And this is a contest (just to make it fun~) so the 3 people who would be chosen would be.... the 1st person, the 4th person, and the 6th person (if i can get that far XD). Don't worry, if you don't get chosen, maybe later on i will put you in it. AS I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT FOR SURE ! AND IF I DO DO THIS, IT WILL PROBABLY BE IN THE LATER LATER CHAPTERS WHEN THE PLOT DEVELOPS!

Anyways... i hope you enjoy this chapter~! AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE OR I SHALL NOT WRITE! (MUAHAHAH) lmaooooo just kidding~ (OR AM I?!) just review just to be sure and thank you for everyone that is supporting me and this story!~

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA

or..

Pocky, Melon Bread, Pineapple bun, white egg tarts (yummy~), or coconut buns!

i just own these ideas and this story :333

* * *

"uh-hhh.. well… I… you see.." I stumbled, thinking of what to say in a situation like this. I was looking down, fiddling with my fingers when I hear Yaya say "ohhhhh I get it now~".

I shot my head up to see Yaya's face right in front of mine with Rima looking from behind curious. Startled, I staggered back a few steps, while Yaya smiled at me like an evil villain…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**WAIT! NO!**

**Amu's POV**

I started to stagger backwards, when Yaya continued to take steps closer to me with the evil grin still on her face.

"So…. Amu…." Yaya continued. She looked back at Rima, and at that instant, Rima's mind clicked when she finally realized what was going on.

"You finally got a boyfriend!" Yaya exclaimed happily as she jumped up and down dragging Rima with her.

"yes, see? There's always a reasonable expla- WHAT!?!" I yelled when I finally apprehended what I had just said.

"NO NO! THAT'S NOT IT! DON'T TAKEITTHEWRONGWAY!" I yelled quickly as my words began the slur together from the speed.

But, unfortunately Yaya and Rima took it the wrong way. Before I could say anything else, Yaya rushed out the doors, dragging Rima with her.

"WAI-WAIT RIMA! YAYA!" I shouted across the hallway, but it was too late. They were gone.

Sighing my head in defeat, I looked up towards the plain clock on the wall. 3:30 pm.

_Hmmm…_. _I must've been asleep when the bell rang._ _Wow… I must've slept A LOT. Ugh…. Too tired… need to go home._ I conversed to myself. Even though I knew talking to myself wasn't considered "healthy", I didn't care. No one was here anyways, so it didn't matter.

Before I left, I quickly wrote a note to the nurse about my leave, when I noticed that the bag of treats were still strewed across the white linoleum floors. Groaning, I slowly collected the treats one by one and placed them back in the bag. As I was picking them up, I noticed that all of the treats happened to be my favourite. _Pineapple bun, melon bread, strawberry Pocky, white egg tarts, coconut buns._ They were all there.

As much as I was tempted to devour all of them right on the spot, I managed to control myself enough to shove them back into the bag.

I slowly stood up and walked down the hallway, making my way towards my classroom to get my bag. When I finally made it to the classroom, I walked over to collect my bag. I then looked out the window. The sun was slowly going down and the sky was tinted orange.

_What a beautiful sight_ I thought to myself before I felt a breeze pass by me.

_Wait. What was that?! _

I quickly turned around, but saw no one.

_The windows aren't open, so what could it be?_

I looked around one more time to find no one, so I guessed it was just in my imagination. I turned my head back to the gorgeous sunset.

"Wow. It really is beautiful isn't it?" I whispered only to myself.

"Yeah, I know." A deep husky voice replied.

My head shot to the left. I see a tall figure beside me, with his hands in my pockets, and yep, you guessed it. Midnight blue hair.

"YOU!" I shouted as I used my index finger to point at him. I was leaning on my desk as I was pointing at him, and yelling pointless things at him.

"God. Break a window why don't cha? So loud…." He replied in a calm annoyed tone as he covered his ears.

"Yo-you! Why are you here?! Here to pull another fast perverted move aren't you?! PERVERTED CAT!" I yelled while my finger shook.

"No, and why am I a perverted cat?" Ikuto asked, while his eyes formed two horizontal lines. (Kind of like this (-.-;))

"Well because you're always teasing me and doing perverted stuff that's why!" I continued, while not relaxing my position.

"I'm not that much of a bad guy once you get to know me." Ikuto replied while he turned his head back towards the sunset, with his hands in his pockets. He was leaning against a desk, two desks away from me.

At that exact moment, there was something about him that made my heart suddenly skip a beat. As I stared, I couldn't help notice the way his hair glistened under the orange light of the sunset. Every strand was twinkling on its own like the sun itself. His midnight eyes shone bright as a tint of orange from the sunset filled his eyes. As I stared, it felt like time had stopped. Just watching him, felt like watching the sunset itself. Gorgeous, but mysterious. I was so oblivious and trapped into my own world, that I didn't notice that Ikuto had moved.

"Hey, watcha staring at?" a husky voice asked into my left ear.

My heart skipped a beat as I jumped back from the sudden fright.

"No-nothing! I was just watching the sunset! Ye-yeah!... The sunset!" I replied, but stumbled over the words.

I quickly flicked my head back towards the sunset. Sweat began to form on my forehead. Knowing that he would not fall for my explanation, I continued to stare out the window; hoping I wouldn't give myself away anymore than I already did. With my body position stiff and straight, I stood, waiting.

Suddenly, I hear a shuffle of footsteps and thinking that he left, I relaxed my position. To my surprise, I abruptly feel a pair of arms creep around my waist. My hands unexpectedly tightened around the handle of the plastic bag as heat rapidly rose to my cheeks. Blushing madly, I kept still. I knew that if I moved, he would've done something else, so my only option was to keep quiet and hold still. As much as I still wanted to move, I couldn't. For some reason, my body was in a sate of shock as his arms curled around my waist; pulling me closer to him.

Still standing, I shut my eyes closed, as my back touched something warm and muscular. I opened my eyes and shot my head to the right to see Ikuto right behind me with his arms curled around my waist. My face immediately turned a darker shade as I saw him slowly put his chin on my right shoulder; smirking. I shot my head back towards the sunset, as my hands gripped tighter onto the bag of treats. I then hear a husky velvet voice.

"You know, you're really soft and warm, and better yet, you taste like strawberries." He whispered seductively into my right ear.

To actually think it was possible, my face turned a shade darker, making my face resemble a tomato. I scrunched up my eyes, when I feel him gently bite my ear. Surprised, my eyes shot open again to find that I can't move. I looked down towards his arms to find them still tightly wrapped around me. As I looked closer into detail, I noticed that his arms were muscular. Heat rose up to my cheeks again while my heart thumped rapidly in speed.

_OH NO! Can he notice?! _i yelled to myself in my mind as he bit my neck this time, before pulling away.

Still in the state of shock, I stood there with my face as red as a cherry with the bag handle gripped in my two hands. When I finally regained the feeling of my body, I turned around to see Ikuto smirking with a box of opened strawberry Pocky in his hands. He was munching on one of the pocky sticks when I suddenly realize where he had gotten the Pocky from. They were MY Pocky sticks. With my face still red, rage filled my entire body. That boy always seemed to know just how to get on my nerves. Furious, I tried to chase him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY POCKY YOU PERVERTED NEKO!" I shouted as I chased him around the classroom. While I was still chasing him, he suddenly stopped and turned around. Jolted by the sudden halt, I tried desperately to stop, but managed to bump into Ikuto's chest before staggering back a few steps. Good thing he caught me, or else I would've fallen straight onto the floor. I looked down to see his arm wrapped around my waist with his body almost against mine. I quickly stood up with my face an even darker shade of red that is even possible. Before I could react, he suddenly got the half eaten Pocky stick out of his mouth and stuck it into mine. I stood there for a few seconds until more rage filled me again and I began to chase him again, with the Pocky still in my mouth. I chased him until he ran out the door. Too tired to run, I started panting, until I realized the Pocky in my mouth. I quickly finish it. Afterwards, I quickly made my way back to my desk, while my mind was in contemplation.

Then it hit me.

"Th-the stick w-was in his m-mouth!" my eyes were wide open. That was an indirect k-k-kiss!!?? Even though it was a couple of minutes after Ikuto ran out the door, I ran out the classroom with my schoolbag and the bag filled with treats in my hand, hoping to find him and kill the blue-haired boy. My mind was so filled up with rage that I didn't notice the warm hard figure I bumped into…

**Ikuto's POV**

I lied on the floor of the school roof, eating Pocky as I recalled what had happened a while ago…

_Hehe. Her face was so red and cute _I thought to myself. I recalled when the time I hugged her and bit her ear. For some apparent reason, my heart skipped a beat when I saw her beautiful face stare at the sunset. The way her pink hair shined from the sun, and how serene her face looked, just made my heart beat faster.

_This has never happened before. Why this girl?_ I thought deeply and I slowly sat upright.

"_Maybe you're in love?" _My inner mind told me.

_HELL NO! __I__ do not do this so called "Fall in love" _I argued back.

"_What ever you say… LOVER BOY~" _And with that, the voice in my head left.

_Dammit… I do not fall in love! Do I? Stupid voice. _And with that, I laid my back against the roof's floor once again, as I slowly close my eyes.

~~TO BE CONTINUED~~

* * *

Rememberrrr REVIEW AND YOU GET MORE CHAPTERS! :DDD

No flamers!

oh and..... i shall introduce another Shugo chara characters in the next chapter so don't worry. this is not an isolated story~


	5. Na na na na na WHAT!

**HELLO MY AWESOME READERS! :D**

**Ikuto**: don't act like you don't know whats going on...

**Me:** what do you mean? :D

_Amu:_ you haven't posted anything for around a month!

_Me:_ uh.. hehe!

yea... i've been the most hell of a busy person for these past days (Ikuto:*cough* weeks) -.-** shaddup.... well, i had graduation.. i started guitar... (yay~) and well my family and me have been planning our first trip EVER! to the tropical paradise~! FLORIDAAAA lol so yea. you can say i've been really busy. Also because florida is around 6 days away *cough* (5 days, 2 and a half hours) away... i will be gone for 2 weeks! and when i come back i have to UNPACk so... i wrote a long chapter for you guys today :) TOOK ME THE WHOLE DAY! T.T ou~ grapes!

Anyways.... ENJOY! AND REVIEWWWW! OR ELSE!

naw nawww ima kidding!~ BUT REVIEW! please~

(teehee just wanted to try out the talking to cartoon characters cuz im so hyper today. =]]]]])

* * *

~Amu's POV~

, I ran out the classroom with my schoolbag and the bag filled with treats in my hand, hoping to find him and kill the blue-haired boy. My mind was so filled up with rage that I didn't notice the warm hard figure I bumped into…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Na na na na na~ -What?!**

The impact from the speed I was running at made my whole body jolted towards the ground when I accidentaly bumped into the figure. My eyes were shut closed as I readied myself to land painfully on the ground with my personal possessions scattering across the hallway floor. I stuck my right arm out towards the ground to lessen the impact, but the pain from my previous fall made my arm collapse; causing the head to hit the floor with a 'thud'. With my eyes still shut closed and lying on the floor, I quickly grabbed my arm as the pain was shooting up from my hand, all the way to my shoulder.

"Ow… hey, watch where you're going- eh?! Are you okay?" replied a voice in front of me. From what I heard, it seems like the voice belonged to a boy.

I slowly opened my eyes (while still clutching my right arm) to find spiky auburn hair, and deep emerald eyes.

I blinked twice. I didn't notice I had been staring until the boy had waved his hand in front of my face

"Hello? Are you there?" asked the boy whose face was covered in concern.

I quickly snapped out of the blank state I had been in.

"oh- uhhh sorry bout that. Guess I wasn't looking where I was going" I stuttered while rubbing my head, smiling and laughing softly.

"s'okay" replied the boy as her stood up and dusted off his uniform. He then reached a hand towards me; offering to help me get up.

"Thanks." I replied quietly as I rose; with the help of his assistance. After I was finally standing, I had noticed that the boy was dressed in some sort of jersey. White sport shorts with yellow lining, and a tree green jersey with the number 9 imprinted in yellow.

"My name's Kukai! How bout you?"

"Hinamori. Hinamori Amu."

"So whatcha doing here so late after school?" he asked kindly with a warm smile plastered on his face.

"um-well you see…" I replied until I heard a beeping of some sort.

Kukai quickly looked at his digital watch before turning back to me. "

"Oh! Sorry talk to you later. My break's over and I gotta get back to soccer practice. We got a game in 2 days so we're practising overtime." He quickly said as turned away and started running down the hall.

"Bye Hinamori-san! Hope to see you again some time around!" he shouted as he turned his head and smiled while running.

"Bye!" I shouted back.

Afterwards, I looked around and saw that my possessions (such as my notebooks and my treats - again) were strewn across the floor. Sighing deeply, I began the bend down to collect them and put them back into my bags…

**~At Night In Amu's Bedroom~**

After my long awaited shower, I sat on my queen-sized bed, drying my wet pink hair with my towel. I closed my eyes as I recapped on my overly active day. After I was down, i hung up my towel and let my wet locks fall down my shoulders. Since it was warm, I tend to always let my hair air dry, just because it tends to feel more relaxing to me; don't ask why. It just does.

I then went down to my kitchen fridge and grabbed a small glass of milk. I made my way back up to my bedroom and slipped on my slippers as I made my way to the only place I go every night to calm myself; my balcony. Even though it was small, I still go there every night (unless it rains) to stare up at the sky and think. Dressed up in my T-shirt and my loose cotton pants with the words "2 cute 2 B True" I used for sleeping, I opened my screen door and stepped outside. I leaned on my balcony railing while casually sipping my glass of milk and staring at the night. All the beautiful lights from the cars and street lights filled up my mind and I continued to stare downwards. All the mixtures of green, white, and red would always mesmerized me in a way I could never describe.

When I finally turned my head upwards to gaze at the stars, I saw a dark blur flash off the roof. Shaking my head in disbelief, i turn my head directly towards the night sky before I noticed I am not looking at the sky; but at a face. An upside down handsome, blue-haired face, which kinda resembled-

"IKUTO!?!!!" I yelled as I stepped back from the sudden surprise; accidently splashing my milk all over his face in the process…

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I had awoken on the school's rooftop to find that the sky was now stained with stars and the black of the night. With sleep still in my eyes, I yawned as I stretched outwards to stretch out my muscles from a nice nap. Because of that, my cat ears and tail suddenly popped out. Rubbing my eye, I lazy got up and noticed the box of empty pocky beside me. Smirking, I remembered what had happended earlier that day…

After a couple of minutes, I decided I should go. Not home of course. My parents didn't care where I went as long as I stayed away from drugs, did well in school, and away from violence. So I decided to explore my new neighbourhood in my favourite way. Roof jumping. With my cat ears and tail still out, I jumped off the school building onto another roof which looked like it belonged to a convenience store. As I made my way from roof to roof, I noticed a light emitting from a balcony. Curious just like any cat, I made my way towards it; making sure I wasn't heard or seen. When I made my way close enough to see a little more, I noticed a small colour of pink, and a glass of- milk.

_Hmm… I am quite thirsty _I thought as I licked my lips as I swiftly made my way towards the balcony. Thoughts of milk filled my mind, **(Author's Note: Hahahha lol Ikuto's mesmorized by milk XD) **when I suddenly stopped a short distance away. The girl holding the milk was Amu. Amu was looking at the streets. The moon shawn delicately on her face as she smiled down towards the car-filled streets.

For a few minutes, i stared at her smiling face, before i suddenly saw that she was going to turn her head at my direction.

_Shit_ i cursed to myself as i used my cat-like reflexes to jump off the roof to hide myself. I jumped onto another roof and discreetly hid myself behind some sort of bulky thing on the roof. Making sure i didn't give myself away, I peeked again at the balcony.

After a few minutes, a thought came to my mind. A devious thought.

_Let's have some fun... _I said to myself as I began to cautiously jump my way onto her roof...

* * *

**~Normal** **POV**~

Amu stared wide-eyed at the upside down Ikuto. Milk was dripping down his face and his locks of midnight blue hair was drenched with the white liquid. His brows furrowed when the jumped down from his hanging position from the roof, onto Amu's balcony.

"uh-uh... I-I'm sorry." Amu said softly while her cheeks were turning pink from the laughter she was trying to hold in. The fact that she had just soaked Ikuto was the most hilarious thing she had seen today and she could no longer hold it in any longer. Amu's knee's gave away as she crumpled to the floor in laughter. Holding her stomach, she continued to laugh at the still drenched Ikuto weho was standing in front of her with an annoyed look.

"AHHHAHAHAHA Oh my god! you should have seen your face! AHHA- ow ow my spleen! hahahah!" her cheeks had turn red from the laughter.

"Are you done?" asked the annoyed Ikuto.

"ye-hhaha yea..." replied Amu as she slowly stood up again.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

When I steadied myself, i looked up to see Ikuto towering over me in a very close position.

_I knew he was tall, but wa he really THAT tall? Come on... how about us short people? Don't we have to suffer enough being short? Why does he have to be so tall?!_ i conversed with myself as Ikuto stared at me with his deep blue eyes. I looked up into those blue eyes and it seemed like i could see into them; and that they could see into me. We stayed in that position for a few minutes until Ikuto slowly raised his hand to softly touch my now dried hair. I jerked, and he quickly let my hair fall. Blushing madly, i turned my back and went back into my room and sat on my bed. Forgetting to lock my door behind me, Ikuto followed behind me.

"Who let _you_ into my room?" i spat with attitude as i sat with my back faced against him with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Who didn't let me in your room?" he replied cooly and smirked like it was the best comeback in the world.

I rolled my eyes. With my arms still crossed over my chest, i turned to face him.

"I did."

"oh so you let my in your room?" his smirk grew.

"Wai- no! I mean! OH FORGET IT!" I groaned in defeat as i threw my hands in the air.

I turned myself again and re-crossed my arms as my back was facing him once again.

"You know I'm NOT! Under ANY circumstances gonna talk to you!" I said angrily with my back still facing him.

"okay whatever you say _AMU."_ he responded while stretching out my name with his deep, velvety, se- WAIT NO!

Lost in my own thoughts and arguments in my head, i barely felt the little pressure on my bed. As soon as i did, i jerked my head around to see Ikuto lying on my bed casually with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! WHO SAID YOU COULD DO THAT!? YOU'RE GONNA GET MY BED WE-" was all i could say when i stood up abruptly and turned towards my bed to get Ikuto off before i tripped over my own feet.

Accidently, because of my own stupid two left feet, i tripped onto my bed and onto Ikuto.

Before i could get off, Arms wrapped around me as i struggled to get up.

"Amu... i didn't know you were so assertive" Ikuto whispered into my right ear and he sat up with me still in his arms.

"N-no! DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA! i said, muffled by my mouth against his chest.

"uh huh." Ikuto answered before he suddenly pushed me down on my bed.

_Oh no... not again _i thought to myself. _TWICE IN ONE DAY??!!!_

I was then trapped in between his arms like a bird in a cage. He held my wrists, while his legs prevented me from moving my legs. All i could see was his blue hair, draping over his face and his midnight blue eyes, shining like the moon.

My face began to get very hot as Ikuto leaned inwards toward my face. My heart was begining to beat very fast and a whimper came out of my lips as his face and lips began to come closer, and closer, until....

"AMU!!!!! It's almost time for bed! GET READY! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" shouted my mother from downstairs.

Ikuto stopped. He quickly got up away from me. I stood up rapidly. i was right in front of him; glaring, while he was looking at me with a huge smirk on his face.

Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. Before i could compute what was going on, he pulled me in and kissed me smack dab on the lips.

His right hand was on the small of my back, while his left hand was caressing my cheek.

Shocked, I just stood there, my arms limply down my sides as my eyes were wide open.

The kiss lasted a few minutes. When Ikuto finally pulled away, he turned towards my ear and whispered "2 cute 2 B True eh?" and back away. He hastily said "Ja Ne" before going out to my balcony and jumping over and off the railing.

After a minute i rushed to my balcony and looked over the railing. He was gone. No where in sight.

_What the hell!? that was at least 2_ stories high!!! HE SHOULD'VE DIED OR GOT SERIOUSLY HURT!? i yelled in my head.

All of the sudden, the memory of what Ikuto had said right before he leaped off my balcony came into my mind

"_2 Cute 2 B True eh?"_

_"2 Cute-"_

_"2 B True"_

It ringed in my headas i finally realized what he meant.

_"HOLY CRAP!!!! HE S-ST-STARED AT MY ASS!" _i yelled at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly a voiced boomed throughout my house.

"What did you say Hinamori Amu!?!" yelled my mother at my sudden vocabulary.

"uh-uh... NOTHING!!!" i replied back as sweat formed onto my forehead from how much trouble i was going to be in... good thing she didn't know what happened at least.......


End file.
